Life Alert: Hollstein edition
by Miranda le Ginger
Summary: Laura is falling and should probably call Life Alert, but it is okay; she does not want help getting up. Hollstein all day, every day.


Title: Life Alert: Hollstein Edition

A/N: I am officially obsessed with this pairing. Help, I'm a Creampuff and I do not want to get up!

Disclaimer: I do not own Carmilla or its characters. Although if someone wanted to give me a Carmilla or Laura for Christmas…no? Okay then. Maybe an early 21st birthday present then?

"You've got a little something…right there…" Laura whispered softly, using the pad of her thumb to gently brush away a drop of blood that clung stubbornly to the corner of Carmilla's mouth. The vampire's skin was smooth as silk with the texture of the material. No blemishes, no imperfections discernible to the naked eye. Or, at least, not Laura's human eyes.

Carmilla's pouty mouth parted slightly. Laura found she could not look away from that perfect mouth. Carmilla was like a magnet, drawing her in slowly until all Laura's walls came crashing down into a vortex to another dimension. The only Hollis child had taken to using nerdy references to label just how Carmilla made her feel. _You've cast a spell on me_ or _Babe, I think you should call Life Alert because I've fallen hard for you_ hovered at the top. But, Laura's favorite thing to say definitely had to be….

"I love you." The brunette whispered, glistening brown eyes staring back into dark obsidian. Carmilla never looked away, a beautiful smile lighting up her entire face. Laura had to suck in a breath at just how _radiant_ her girlfriend looked. Carmilla Karnstein was beyond gorgeous, beyond anything a mere mortal like herself could understand. Carm was an angel who had fallen for a lowly human and Laura never took for granted just how blessed she was to have Carmilla by her side. She never did see what Carmilla liked in her; to herself, she was just a plain girl who talked too much and had an unhealthy obsession for heroics and snooping and Harry Potter. (seriously, being told she _kinda looked like Hermione Granger_ made her giddy for days and nearly throw up).

"I love you too, cupcake." Carmilla leaned down, brushing her lips lightly against pale pink. Laura trembled as she felt that lithe tongue slowly stroke against the roof of her mouth, tangling with her own tongue lazily and flicking in intermittent patterns. A fire stoked low in the young human's belly, setting her on fire. Laura did not ever think she would tire of feeling those lips on hers, sinful and passionate and sweet…just like her vampire.

Laura used to be squeamish at the thought of kissing Carm after the girl had her fill, but the metallic, coppery taste she had associated with blood just did not really exist when paired with such an eye-catching package. Laura was unsure if the blood itself tasted sweet or if it was Carmilla's influence. Her skin always seemed to have this…lilac and ginger scent, or the smell that clung on the Earth after a rain shower. Carmilla was nature personified and completely unlike the predator she truly was. Blood and death, the usual deodorant of a vampire, were shielded from the vampire's skin and thus making her even more irresistible to the young teenager. Laura was never really born with self-control or patience. What she wanted she went for, plain and simple.

She wanted Carmilla….with every fiber of her being.

No longer were her hands tentative, hesitant with the fear of not living up to past affairs or inexperienced in the face of three hundred plus years. The passage of time had dulled the fear until it was a dull ache that rarely throbbed and certainly not in times like this when Carmilla was warm against her and her lips were molded to that delicious mouth. Laura could almost bet that world peace would be a given if everybody had a pair of lips like Carmilla's to kiss. She was like a drug, morphine to Laura's bloodstream. Electricity surged through both of their bodies as the kiss intensified. One thing led to another (as they always did in this type of situation) and Laura was lying across Carmilla, her body pressed right up against her big (yeah, it is a subjective word thanks), strong vampire. For someone who was supposed to be cold, Carmilla always felt like a furnace to Laura's overheated skin.

Fingers latched on to luscious dark locks, pulling and twisting as a deep moan was torn from her throat. Laura started unconsciously rolling her hips against the toned thigh in between her legs. She panted in Carmilla's mouth, feeling those sharp fangs slowly slide along her tongue. The teeth just barely grazed, drawing shivers from Laura and a needy moan that would normally have embarrassed Laura if she was not so aroused at the current point.

No matter how many times she made love with Carmilla, she would never stop feeling like it was the very first time. Her heart was full to the brim with love for her vampire; now…if only she could broach the subject of spending eternity with the woman. No way was Laura just going to spend a normal lifetime with her girlfriend. Laura loved her humanity but in the face of this twisted Romeo and Juliet-esque romance….she would happily give it all up. Those Twilight vampires had a lot to learn about true love but Laura thought that maybe she and Carmilla had it all figured out.


End file.
